hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: Lit Fuse
Hellcat Squadran: Lit Fuse is a tandem story between User:IceBite and User:Odst grievous, involving User:IceBite's character Elle Urec and User:Odst grievous's character Sean Renner. The story takes place in 2191, a year after Hellcat Squadran: Almost Easy and a few months after Hellcat Squadran: The Final Countdown. Chapter 1: Alone in the Woods Sean put the venison in his mouth and chewed. It had been over a week since he'd eaten deer. He was on one of his month long hunts in the woods. Whenever he seriously needed to clear his head, he'd go out into the forests and hunt to survive for a full month before returning to Kaven Base. No use of the force, no lightsaber use. Just him, his thoughts, and his crossbow. It was the last night before he would return to base, and he looked forward to returning. The only thing he didn't like was how Sasha had recruited his ex-girlfriend, Andrea, into their Task Force. It made for very awkward moments. He gazed into the fire he had made. It was around eleven at night, so he would need to go to sleep soon. He pondered about his career. He was helping to run a good force of individuals, had a good career record, he was friends with many other Squadran members, and was respected throughout the Coalition as it's best user of the crossbow. In his mind, he was only missing one thing to make his life all the more better. He was lonely. It wasn't something he'd admit to anybody, but he felt alone. Beyond his slightly renegade behavior in the field and even out of it, there was a guy in him who was alone and really just wanted someone to be with. His only problem there was that he was very selective, and only really desired one person in his life. An involuntary smile crossed his face at the thought of Elle. After the last time Nes Ceru had come out of hiding, and Sean and almost been killed by the terrorist to save Elle, he couldn't help but start feeling an attraction towards her. Sure, he'd been permanently scarred because he was protecting her, but that really didn't matter to him. He finished eating his venison dinner and drank his flask of water. He pulled his survival blanket around himself and watched the fire burn itself out. It reminded him of his sister once a month. She'd flare up for a day or two and then die down and return to normal. He shook his head at the reference his mind made and grabbed his crossbow, loaded an arrow and held it beneath his blanket, just to be safe, with his finger off the trigger so he wouldn't shoot it in his sleep. He shut his eyes and slowly fell asleep. A burning sensation that went across his back. His skin was white hot for a brief, almost nonexistent moment, and then he hit the ground hard, his face smashing against the stone ground. He painfully pulled his head up and saw Ceru advancing on the downed Elle. Desperately, he raised his hand and blasted him aside. He agonizingly pulled himself up, his back feeling like it was going to fall apart, and stumbled toward Nes, attacking him again. Then, the very same white hot feeling, only slower, moved across his arms and collarbone. Then, he blacked out, and everything was gone. Sean sat upright, involuntarily raising and aiming his crossbow. It was dawn, and he had a long walk back to base. He stood up, rolled his blanket and fit it into his quiver along with his arrows, checked the fire pit, just to be safe, and then began walking. In an hour, he arrived by a stream. He filled his water flask and looked around. Noticed a squirrel, he raised the crossbow and shot it. He ran over to the now dead animal and quickly cut it open. The last day was always the worst, as he didn't have time to cook his meals, so he had to eat the squirrel organs raw. Admittedly, they weren't too bad, but were better cooked. After his small meal, he kept walking. As he slowly navigated the forest terrain, his mind wandered. He was deep in thought about what may have happened to the Task Force while he was away when he walked into a spiderweb. He cursed and picked it all off his face, annoyed. He reflected it was a good thing that he was not arachnophobic. After cleaning the webbing out of his hair, mouth, nose, and one of his ears, he kept going. He hopped over a log and landed on a rock. To his terror, he disturbed a snake that he recognized was poisonous. "Ah shit." He said and shot it quickly. He put the dead snake against the rock, cut it open and ate the edible parts. Something he had learned was that if you were in the wild hunting for food, you ate whenever you could and ate as much as possible. The only real downside to these trips was that taking a shit was always really awkward. He always brought a shovel to dig a hole in the ground and marked the spots with a stick so he'd know where to avoid. He ate the snake's parts and kept moving. He walked for another three hours and then stopped for a rest. He sat on an old tree stump and became lost in thought again. He had to admit, every time after he started being attracted to Elle he hoped she would be waiting for him just outside the base and come running over when she saw him walking down the road. His better judgement told him not to get his hopes up, but he really just couldn't help himself. He got up and began walking, now remembering the Leandra had locked him in the basement one time Elle was visiting the Boondock HQ and began telling stories Sean would really prefer were left dead and buried about him. He shook his head, remembering how mortified he'd been that day. Then, he heard a twig snap. He perked up and looked around without moving his head. He immediately noticed the man approaching quietly with a silenced gun. Moving fast, Sean had the man in his sights and, knowing he was here to kill him, shot him through the leg. He was always targeted, this guy was the fifth this trip. At the beginning of this trip, he'd decided he'd never tell Elle about the assassins who were sent after him on these trips. He walked over and kicked the man's gun away. "I can lay you out and fill your mouth with your mother's feces, or we can talk." He said calmly. The man crunched something in his mouth and was dead in seconds. Sean shook his head, grabbed his arrow and kept walking. After a few more hours, he stopped, shot another squirrel, and quickly ate it's edible organs. He wiped his face with a wet leaf, drank some more of his flask, and kept walking. He finally made it to the road, about four miles away from the base's main gate. He sighed in a relieved way and began slowly walking down the path. As he walked, a truck filled with Squadran troops on shore leave came driving down the highway. They stopped next to him. "Hey, Redneck jedi! How was the hunt!" The driver said. "Pretty good. Enjoying shore leave?" He asked the man. "Hell yeah we are! You need a lift back to base at all?" Sean shook his head. "Nah, it'd be a waste of gas for you." The man nodded, said goodbye, and drove off. Sean kept walking, relieved in a way to be back. Chapter 2: The Signs Elle leapt backwards, dodging the energy blast launched by her opponent. "This time, your defeat will be forever!" the opponent taunted. Elle dodged another energy blast, and, using the Force to aid her, she jumped up the wall and balanced herself on top of a tall, thin, wooden rod. From where she was, she was just out of range of her opponent's energy blasts, but she had to concentrate intently on using the Force to aid her balance, or she'd plummet to the ground. Suddenly, the opponent transformed and lifted off the ground. Seeing it coming towards her, she leapt towards the wall, and, with the wall being at a small angle, slid down it, passing her opponent by. Once she was on the ground again, she equipped and ignited her lightsaber. From the air, her opposition fired more energy bursts. Elle was able to deflect some of the attacks while dodging others. Finally, she found an opening: she pulled out one of the Disc Blades her mother made for her and flung it at the opponent. She sliced the opponent's head off, and she used the Force to bring the Disc Blade back to her. The opponent crashed, its head spewing, "This...This...This time..." then, its voice distorted as it said, "your defeat...wiiilllll...beeeeeeee...forrrrreeeeeevvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr..." Finally, she had a chance to think. What came to her mind was her life over the past few years. Things had been hard ever since Nes Ceru made himself known. However, 2 individuals made things easier for her: first was her mother, Holly Lund-Urec. The second...was Sean Renner. Something about him made her feel more...open. Gentle as she was, she was not very open with many individuals. However, when with Sean, something inside her just felt...right. She remembered the Luray Caverns incident the previous year. When she was defeated by Nes Ceru, Sean came to her aid. Even though he couldn't beat Nes, something about the fact that he came to her aid earned her trust. Also, the time they spent together beforehand, and that she spent with him afterwards, made her feel a sort of attraction to her. Realizing she had to finish her training, she readied for the next opponent. However, once the Sentinels had cleaned up her previous opponent, an Enforcers of Tren Krom Robot designed after some dead Dark Hunter, no opponent appeared. Suddenly, a voice spoke over the intercom. "Hey, sorry I just had to cancel the next opponent. However, I think you'd be interested that Sean's on his way back to the base. He's just been spotted exiting the tree-line near Railgun Cannon A-6. I'd think you'd be interested in meeting up with him." The person speaking was IceBite. Characters User:IceBite's Planned/Revealed Characters *Elle Urec (Main) *Holly *Jack Sparrow *Joshamee Gibbs *Qymaen jai Sheelal *Vaan *Penelo *Natalia Llehctim *Onua *Kopaka User:Odst grievous's Planned/Revealed Characters *Sean Renner (Main) *Sasha Renner *Andrea Colman *Leandra Mersia *Lena Trearty *Tony Buchanan *Ian Bauer *Daryl Walsh *Shane Ortiz Category:Stories Category:Tandem Stories